Secret
by SakuraShadowSFC
Summary: Jangan Menilai Buku Dari Sampulnya/ "Kenapa?"/ "Mesum? Aku mesum darimananya coba?"/ AsaKaru (?) ft. Okuda/AU / Sho-Ai!/ RnR?


Secret

Sum : Jangan Menilai Buku Dari Sampulnya/ "Kenapa?"/ "Mesum? Aku mesum darimananya coba?"/ AsaKaru (?) ft. Okuda/AU

.

.

Ansatsu punya Matsui Yuusei

WARNING : Typo(s), humor gagal, eyd tidak beraturan, geje, abal, OOC (apalagi Okuda :'v) dll..

DLDR 'v'

.

.

"Manami! Manami!" suara dari balik semak-semak, merasa dipanggil, Manami yang daritadi memperhatikan teknik Karasuma-sensei itu menoleh ke belakangnya, ada sesuatu disana dan Manami cukup yakin itu manusia.

Siluet jingga terlihat oleh iris violetnya, perempatan muncul di dahi Manami.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" desis Manami, berharap tak ada seorangpun yang mendengar atau melihatnya berbicara dengan seseorang dibalik semak itu, dia bisa dikira gila, plus, kalau sudah melihat orang itu mode sangarnya bisa-bisa aktif, oh, tolong jangan, selama ini Manami dikenal sebagai gadis yang pendiam dan lugu.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya, kupikir sudah jam istirahat,"

"Disini istirahatnya telat sepuluh menit!"

"Mana kutahu, ya sudah, aku mau tunggu disini saja,"

"Tidak boleh! Ketahuan gimana!? Bisa-bisa kau di—,"

"Okuda-san, kau sedang apa?" suara familiar yang bertanya padanya, semua pasang mata menatapnya, sementara yang ditatap berkeringat dingin, tersenyum polos, kemudian mencoba mencari alasan.

"T-Tadi ada ulat bulu,"

"EHH!? MANA!? IIHH JAUHKAN JAUHKAN!" suara lebay Kayano Kaede dan Hinano Kurahashi begitu mendengar kata ulat cukup memekakkan telinga, yang lainnya sweatdrop tak berdaya, sudahlah, namanya juga perempuan—begitu pikir mereka.

Karasuma menghela nafas kemudian mengangguk.

"Hari ini, kita akhiri disini saja pelajarannya, waktunya istirahat," kata Karasuma, semua bersorak senang dan berlari ke kelas untuk mengambil bekal, lain halnya dengan Manami, ia langsung masuk kedalam hutan untuk bertemu dengan sosok dibelakang semak-semak itu, begitu menemukan orangnya, ia menarik kerahnya dan berjalan menjauhi kelas 3E.

Ia menatap pemuda di depannya, tampang sombong dan iris violetnya nampak polos dan sinis, Manami menghela nafas, lagi-lagi begini.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya

"Kau punya lima belas detik untuk menjelaskan kenapa kau disini, bagaimana caramu kesini," kata Manami dingin, bukan Manami yang biasanya kalian lihat, pandangannya kini benar-benar pandangan seorang pembunuh.

Lelaki di depannya tertawa gugup,

"Jangan begitu, kau tau persis kenapa aku kesini,"

"Kau tidak biasa datang hari ini tau!"

Satu jitakan teras diterima lelaki bersurai jingga itu, sementara yang dijitak meringis sedikit.

"Itu sakit Manami,"

"Tidak ada yang bilang tidak kok," kata Manami sebelum melepas kacamatanya dan membersihkannya, tentu, ia tahu persis kenapa seorang seperti dia bisa mampir kesini, hanya untuk bertemu kekasih tersayangnya, bukan, yang dimaksud bukan Manami kok, tetapi seseorang di kelas E yang memang sudah jadian sejak hari itu.

"Jadi? Kau mau aku kesana atau kau yang panggilkan dia kesini?" tanya lelaki itu lagi.

"Tentu saja dengan sangat terpaksa aku yang harus memanggilkannya," kata Manami.

"Kau jahat, berbaik hatilah sedikit Manami," katanya, iris violetnya berubah agak sendu dan manja.

"Iya iya! Kau tunggu disini, Karma-kun 'kan? Akan kupanggil, tunggu saja dasar homo," kata Manami lagi sebelum melengos pergi dari hadapan pemuda itu,

"Aye, terima kasih _imouto_ -ku,"

"BERHENTI DENGAN PANGGILANNYA LIPAN BUSUK!"

xXxXxXx

Karma yang sedang menyeruput susu stroberinya itu kemudian menoleh ke pintu, ada seseorang memanggilnya, ia melihat gadis berkepang dua melambaikan tangannya, dari gerak mulutnya sudah pasti ia ingin Karma datang ke tempatnya.

"Ada apa Okuda-san?" tanya Karma ketika berhadapan dengannya

"Pacarmu," kata Manami sedikit menampakkan muka jengkel mengingat panggilan lipan itu.

"Eh? Dia ada disini? Kapan?" tanya Karma lagi, Manami mengendikkan bahu

"Sejak istirahat, kupikir," kata Manami, Karma mengangguk

"Dia ada dimana?" Manami menunjuk hutan sebelum Karma berterima kasih kepadanya, sebelum itu ia menitip pesan supaya tidak lupa ditelepon ketika sudah jamnya masuk, Manami menghela nafas sejak kapan dia jadi pengantar surat cinta begini? Ditambah, pengantar surat cintanya orang homo, dia bingung kok dia mau-maunya gitu disuruh.

Ah, lupa, si lipan itu 'kan, 'kakak' nya sekarang.

"Okuda-chan~ Ajarin kimia dong!" Rio Nakamura mengalungi lehernya manja, sempat beberapa orang berpikir bahwa Rio itu bisexual, Manami tersenyum mengangguk, setidaknya mengajar Kimia lebih baik ketimbang berhubungan dengan dua orang homo.

Iya tidak?

xXxXxXx

Karma menelusuri hutan sebelum menemukan siluet jingga itu, dia memeluknya dari belakang, membiarkan orang yang dipeluk itu kaget, kemudian mengecup lehernya sedikit.

"Kau merindukanku?" tanya Karma.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya begitu," kata lelaki itu sebelum berbalik dan melumat mulut kekasihnya itu, singkat kok, enggak sampai tahap C, mereka tidak—maksudnya belum mau melakukannya, setidaknya tidak di sekolah, yang benar saja, nanti ketahuan.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa Asano Gakushuu datang kesini?" tanya Karma lagi,

"Tentu saja bertemu denganmu," kata Gakushuu

Karma tertawa sedikit.

"Kau merepotkan 'adik'mu lagi kau tau?" tanya Karma sebelum terduduk disisi pohon, Gakushuu mengendikkan bahunya sebelum menidurkan kepalanya di paha Karma, mengingat perempuan bersurai raven itu melengos pergi setelah adu mulut dengannya—atau tidak?

"Biarkan saja," kata Gakushuu lagi, sukses mendapat sentilan dari Karma.

"Berterimakasihlah padanya sedikit," kata Karma, Gakushuu hanya mengangguk acuh tak acuh kemudian memeluk perut Karma, sementara Karma mengusap surai oranyenya Gakushuu, membiarkan hening untuk beberapa saat sebelum suara nada dering Karma memasuki indra pendengaran mereka.

Nama Manami tertera jelas disana, Gakushuu berdecih sebal.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti, aku tidak mau diamuk olehnya seperti kemarin, sudah tau kok gadis bertampang polos macam dia dalamnya tidak terlalu polos," kata Karma sebelum berdiri, Gakushuu menghela nafas kemudian mengangguk.

"Yah, baiklah,"

"Ingat, jangan sampai Okuda-san memakimu lagi, padahal gelarmu itu sebagai 'Kakak' lho Shuu," kata Karma sebelum mengecupnya singkat dan berangkat ke kelas E, meninggalkan Gakushuu sendirian, sementara Ketua OSIS itu tersenyum tipis kemudian membuka telepon genggamnya itu.

[To : Imouto-chan :3

Subj: Arigatou Imouto~

Sip, terima kasih, itu menambah moodku sedikit, tau sendiri 'kan cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan jadi begitu]

Suara pesan masuk terdengar, dibalas cepat rupanya.

[From : Imouto-chan :3

Subj : Arigatou Imouto~

Pertama, tulisan di subjek membuatku ingin muntah,kedua, ya, lakukan sesukamu, apa perlu Karma datang ke rumah? Kalian bisa belajar bersama, aku mau main game sama Umaru-chan dulu habis ini, kayaknya]

xXxXxXx

 _Terasaka Ryouma, cowok yang paling sering kena buli kedua setelah Okajima Taiga._

Setelah pidato panjang milik si Om Lipan, anak-anak kelas E diizinkan pulang, sebelum itu dia kebelet ke toilet, jadi dia pergi ke toilet dulu, itung-itung udah lama dia nggak make toilet di gedung utama, iya nggak?

Ketika dia berjalan keluar toilet—halaman belakang, ia melihat dua orang familiar pohon.

 _Asano Gakushu dan Okuda Manami._

Terasaka kebingungan, kok, bisa-bisanya gadis polos macam Okuda Manami bareng si lipan itu? Terasaka mendekat sedikit.

"Begitu, malam ini kita tidur seranjang," lelaki bersurai jingga itu berkata dengan tampang watados

 _Hah?_

"Dih, emoh, mending kau tidur bareng Karma gih," jawab Manami dengan muka super jengkel

 _Kenapa itu setan dibawa-bawa?_

"Maunya sih, begitu, tapi yang tinggal seatap 'kan, kita, bukan Karma-kun," ucap Gakushu lagi

 _Tinggal seatap?_

"ah, sudahlah, aku tidur dengan Okaa-san saja," Manami menghela nafas

"Pilihan yang bagus, jadi, Lea-hime tidur denganku eh?" tanya Gakushuu dengan tampang tersenyum—mesum lebih tepatnya

 _Putri?_

"Kau tidak pernah bilang yang menginap perempuan! Kau tidur sama Okaa-san sana, aku yang tidur sama Lea-hime!" seru Manami

"Kamu bisex 'kah, Manami?" tanya Gakushuu kepada perempuan dihadapannya

 _Sejak kapan si Asano manggil Okuda make nama depan?_

"Ngaco, aku takut Lea-hime diapa-apain ama lipan mesum macam kau," kata Manami pelan, tapi jelas

"Mesum? Aku mesum darimananya coba?" tanya Gakushu yang sukses kena gampar Manami.

"Kalau kau tidak mesum, Karma-kun tidak akan tidak bisa jalan selama dua minggu Gaku," kata Manami menghela nafas

Percakapan mereka penuh dengan keambiguan—kata Terasaka, sih dia bergidik melihat dua orang itu dan juga Manami—oh, kemana tampang dan sikap inosen imut itu? Apakah Gakushuu merebutnya? Atau ada sesuatu yang lain?

Sudahlah, Terasaka tidak peduli.

Yang jelas ada satu konfirmasi—

—Manami Okuda tidak sepolos kelihatannya

xXxXxXx

"Sepuluh Menit, ingat, SEPULUH MENIT," Manami menekankan kata-kata sepuluh menit sebelum menghilang dari tembok belakang sekolah, menyisakan dua orang laki-laki disana, yang satu dipangku, yang satu terduduk sambil memeluk dari belakang.

Karma menggeliat sedikit-sedikit, mencoba membuat dirinya nyaman di pangkuan Gakushuu.

"Ah—Hey, Gakushuu bisakah kau mundur sedikit?" tanya Karma, tetapi lelaki beriris violet itu hanya diam membisu, membuat Karma khawatir bukan kepalang, ada apa gerangan, dengan seorang Asano Gakushuu yang biasanya memiliki tampan dominan seme sekarang jadi galau begitu?

Dia salah sesuatu kah?

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Karma

Hening, tidak ada jawaban dari si seme

"Gakushuu, kau kenapa? Sepuluh menit kita bisa habis kalau kau diam terus," kata Karma, tapi nihil, reaksi Gakushuu benar-benar tak bisa ditebak, dia malah diam sambil tiba-tiba menggigit leher Karma, pemuda bersurai merah itu mendesah, jatah Gakushuu sudah habis seminggu kemarin—karena suatu hal yang urgent.

"Kau cemburu tadi aku pegang tangannya Nagisa?"

Bingo,

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan si Shiota itu," jawab Gakushuu—terlalu jujur meski dalam suara rendah, Karma dapat mendengarnya, ia hanya mampu menatap kekasihnya itu sebelum mengecup pipinya, dan bersandar ke dadanya.

"Kau tahu 'kan, aku hanya cinta padamu?" tanya Karma

"Aku..,"

"Jangan Khawatir, Aku bisa pastikan Nagisa masih lurus 'kok," kata Karma "atau kalau belok dia bisa bersama Sugino," ucap setan merah itu lagi sebelum tertawa, Gakushuu menghela nafas.

"Bisa-bisanya kau ngelawak disaat-saat seperti ini?" tanya Gakushuu sebelum menjatuhkan Karma ke tanah, membiarkan posisi mereka beberapa detik sebelum Gakushuu mulai mendominasi, Karma cepat terangsang—begitupula dengan Gakushuu, jangan tanyakan muka Karma jika sudah seperti ini, mukanya pasti merah tidak kentara ditambah ekspresi ahegaonya kalau sudah klimaks.

"T-Tunggu Asano-Gakushuu jangan disini nanti terdenga-ah—,"

Terlambat, kemeja Karma sudah terbuka setengahnya, jangan salahkan Gakushuu kalau ukenya sudah imut begini dia tidak bisa tahan—

"Ehem,"

"O-O-Okuda-san!"

"Manami.. kan 10 menit?

Manami tertawa klise "Ha-ha, sepuluh menit ya? KALIAN BEGITU SEJAK 12 MENIT YANG LALU! Cepat pisah kalau tidak mau ketahuan!" seru Manami, tampangnya panik—tentu saja harga dirinya dan keluarga Asano yang dipertaruhkan, apa kata orang jika melihat Asano Gakushuu dan Akabane Karma—sepasang jenius tapi maho.

"Tapiii..,"

"Gaku, malam ini kita beli mainan, tali dan kalung leher, kau bisa memakaikannya pada Karma-kun nanti malam, kuizinkan kalian menggunakan ruangan kedap suara," kata Manami dengan muka datar, dia tau betul cara agar Gakushuu mau menurut.

"Benarkah? Ayo kita beli sekarang!" seru Gakushu, muka Karma memerah dan langsung memukul kekasihnya itu dengan tasnya.

"Dasar lipan mesum!"

xXxXxXx

"Baik, ini buku ulangan kelas, yang pertama ini IPA... Okuda-san pasti di posisi pertama yah! Ah ini—," Belum sempat Isogai melihat bukunya, Manami sudah menyambar buku itu dari tangan ketua kelas mereka, tersenyum gugup.

"Terima Kasih Isogai-kun," kata Manami sebelum duduk di bangku belakang.

Isogai mengerjap, tuh 'kan begitu lagi, setiap ia hendak melihat buku Manami, selalu dibawa duluan, tetapi memang ada yang aneh sih, dari buku itu.

Kanjinya.

Kanji itu bukan nama Okuda melainkan 'Asano'

Eh,

Kenapa si Isogai baru kepikiran sekarang? Kenapa kanjinya Asano? Apakah si Om melamar Manami? Tapi kan.. tapi kan... si Om cintanya sama Isogai!?/plak

"Kau sudah sadar eh, Isogai-kun," suara familiar menyapanya, terlihat sosok Akabane Karma disampingnya membawa peralatan kimia dan lain sebagiannya yang entah author juga nggak tau apa ntu atau lebih tepatnya author males deskripsi—

Isogai mendelik kearah titisan setan itu "Memang kau tau kenapa Karma-kun?" tanya Isogai.

"Boleh dibilang, mereka Adik-Kakak sekarang,"

"Kakak-Adik?"

"Ceritanya panjang Isogai-kun kalau mau detail terperinci mending minta sama seme-mu saja sana,udah dari 7 bulan lalu kok," kata Karma sebelum berlalu, dia pergi ke tempat duduknya sambil menyesap susu stroberi yang masih berisi itu.

Isogai cengok sesaat, berarti...

Mereka dibohongi dari 7 bulan lalu? Gaham.

xXxXxXx

Manami Okuda itu polos, nggak mesum.

Maksud saya luarnya.

Dalamnya mah, boro-boro polos, apalagi kalau dikatain nggak mesum, dia fujo bro, dia fujo, tingkat akut, apalagi dia meski galak sama Kakaknya si Gakushuu itu dia masih seneng bisa dapet fanservis gratis dari Gakushuu dan Karma kalau mereka lagi mesra-mesraan, iya nggak?

"Gakushuu," panggil Manami dari pintu kamarnya, 'Kakak' nya itu sedang duduk di meja belajar, menatap foto Karma tertjintahnya, kemudian menoleh kearah pintu.

"Iya Imoutoku?" tanya Gakushuu tesenyum dengan—sok—tamvan dan berani, boleh juga dibilang mesum.

"Hari ini ada yaoi convention hall di Kunugi Mall, kudengar ada doujinshi kamu dan Karma-kun, temani aku ya?" tanya Manami, jangan bertanya kenapa gadis sepolos itu bisa jadi seperti ini, bisa jadi Gakushuu dan Karma penyebabnya awal-awal dia cuman suka Ereri karena Rio ngasih posternya, lama kelamaan liat Karma dan Gakushuu jadi makin suka.

"Ya ya boleh, asal bagi doujinnya nanti," kata Gakushuu sebelum mengenakan baju perginya.

"Bagi doujin? Tidak bereksperimen langsung saja?" tanya Manami jahil, Gakushuu menghela nafas

"Maunya begitu, tapi dia sudah kubuat tak bisa berjalan sejak minggu kemarin,"

 _Oh, itu alasannya Karma-kun tidak masuk sejak minggu lalu, ya, Kakakku ini memang kelewat mesum._

xXxXxXx

-Owari-

 **ASTAGAAAAAAAAA LIHATLAH APA YANG SUDAH KUPERBUAT DENGAN OKUDAQUH SAYANG QwQ**

 **Kenapa kujadikan si imut polos ini jadi begini? KENAPA!?**

 **Karena qoqoro ini akidh setelah UKK :'v jadi Sakura pengin membuat sesuatu yang segar dan refreshing :'v maaphkan tiba2 bikin AsaKaru AU ft. Si imoet Manami yang menjadi adek seperjuangan Gaku**

 **Udah ah,**

 **RnR ya? Yaa?/plak**

 **SFC OUT!**


End file.
